verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
EROEI
L'acronimo EROEI riferito alla frase inglese Energy Returned On Energy Invested; traducibile in italiano come ritorno energetico sull'investimento energetico, ovvero energia ricavata su energia consumata, è un coefficiente che riferito a una data fonte di energia ne indica la sua convenienza in termini di resa energetica. Qualsiasi fonte di energia costa una certa quantità di energia investita da considerarsi come congelata nella fonte di energia stessa (per la costruzione ed il mantenimento degli impianti), quantità che l'EROEI cerca di valutare. Anche un fattore di sicuro risparmio di energia, come ad esempio costruire la scocca di un automobile con il leggero alluminio può comportare all'inizio un maggiore dispendio energetico, per via della necessità di temperature superiori per fondere questo metallo. Matematicamente è il rapporto tra l'energia ricavata e tutta l'energia spesa per arrivare al suo ottenimento. Ne risulta che una fonte energetica con un EROEI inferiore ad 1 sia energeticamente in perdita. Fonti energetiche che presentano un EROEI minore di 1 non possono essere considerate fonti primarie di energia poiché per il loro sfruttamento si spende più energia di quanta se ne ricavi. L'EROEI si rivela un parametro fondamentale per valutare, comparare e operare scelte strategiche di approvvigionamento fra le diverse fonti energetiche. al mondo. L'EROI dell'energia idroelettrica è ampiamente superiore a 50 e quindi fra i più convenienti energeticamente.]] Definizione L'EROEI misura quanta energia viene ricavata da un impianto nella sua vita media rispetto a quella impiegata per costruirlo e mantenerlo. : \mathit{EROEI} = \frac{ \hbox{Energia ricavata} }{ \hbox{Energia spesa} } dove per Energia ricavata si intende ogni forma effettivamente usabile di energia, escludendo ad esempio calore di scarto; mentre nel computo dell'Energia spesa si conteggia solo l'energia a carico umano, escludendo energie naturali all'origine, come ad esempio l'energia solare intervenente nella fotosintesi nel caso dei biocarburanti. Si noti anche che l'EROEI si ottiene dal rapporto di quantità di energia messe in gioco anche in tempi diversi, e la sua rilevanza dipende anche dal tasso di sconto assunto per l'energia investita. Critiche Sebbene la definizione sia molto semplice, il calcolo da effettuare è complesso dato che è funzione del tempo e di altri fattori interpretabili in maniera variabile. Immaginiamo ad esempio di calcolare l'EROEI di un pannello fotovoltaico. Come energia in input, dovremo tenere conto dell'energia che è stata spesa per produrre la cella al silicio, della spesa di installazione, e delle possibili spese di manutenzione, sommate lungo la vita media della cella. Come energia ricavata, si deve tenere conto dell'energia elettrica prodotta dalla cella stessa lungo la sua vita (per es. un decennio). Inoltre, queste valutazioni devono essere costantemente aggiornate, in quanto le tecnologie di costruzione dei vari impianti si sviluppano continuamente, determinando costi energetici variabili. Alcuni valutano in maniera differente i costi energetici associati allo smaltimento di un impianto alla fine del suo ciclo, e questo può portare a notevoli differenze di EROEI nel caso di tecnologie che richiedono notevoli sforzi tecnici come il nucleare. Nel caso del petrolio, l'EROEI tende a scendere costantemente, in quanto la difficoltà di estrazione aumenta man mano che i giacimenti vengono sfruttati (in qualche modo, la decrescita dell'EROEI è intimamente legata alla fenomenologia del picco di Hubbert). Si capisce quindi come il calcolo possa essere soggetto ad errori, a seconda di che criterio si utilizzi per la valutazione delle spese energetiche. È da segnalare tuttavia che non esiste a livello internazionale un accordo sui criteri di calcolo dell'EROEI, che quindi, a differenza di altri parametri, è sensibile a valutazioni soggettive. L'ultima valutazione, pubblicata su rivista scientifica internazionale, e quindi quanto meno soggetta a valutazione editoriale, è quella di Cleveland e coautori Cutler J.Cleveland, Robert Costanza, Charles A.S.Hall, Robert Kaufmann, ''Energy and the U.S. Economy: A Biophysical Perspective, Science, Vol.225, No. 4665 (Aug. 31, 1984), pp. 890-897. Essi definiscono in modo molto preciso i loro criteri, tuttavia i calcoli si riferiscono al 1984, e quindi al giorno d'oggi hanno un valore relativo. D'altro lato, le valutazioni più recenti rispondono invece a criteri non condivisi pubblicamente, poiché su una valutazione che dovrebbe essere scientifica e matematica, entrano in gioco anche altre considerazioni di carattere economico, politico e sociale. In alcuni casi l'energia restituita, anche se minore di quella impiegata, può offrire particolari utilità. Ad esempio per usi in luoghi dove possa essere difficile convogliare altre forme di energia, come nel caso di isole. EROEI delle principali fonti energetiche Con l'ausilio teorico dell'EROEI è possibile comparare efficacemente fonti energetiche diversissime fra loro, dalla semplice legna da ardere (biomasse) fino al solare fotovoltaico che richiede un considerevole investimento in energia congelata nella costruzione di un pannello fotovoltaico. Riportiamo qui una tabella fornita da AspoItalia [http://www.aspoitalia.net/documenti/bardi/eroei/eroei.html Il conto in banca dell'energia: il ritorno dell'investimento di Ugo Bardi] che ha raccolto le stime degli EROEI delle principali fonti energetiche: Petrolio L'esempio più classico è quello del petrolio: in questo caso l'EROEI sarà pari all'energia resa da un barile di petrolio fratto l'energia necessaria per ottenere la stessa quantità di petrolio (le indagini geologiche, la trivellazione, l'estrazione ed il trasporto). Agli inizi dell'era petrolifera questo rapporto era ovviamente molto favorevole, con un EROEI di circa 100: l'energia impiegata per estrarre 100 barili di petrolio era pari ad 1 solo barile. Andando avanti con gli anni si è passati allo sfruttamento di giacimenti via via più isolati, piccoli e difficili da raggiungere, tutte circostanze che contribuiscono a diminuire l'EROEI del petrolio: difatti il processo è conveniente e razionale fintanto che l'energia fornita dal barile di petrolio è superiore a quella richiesta per estrarlo: una volta che l'EROEI diventa pari ad 1 o minore di 1 non è più conveniente estrarlo e l'attività diventa svantaggiosa energeticamente ed economicamente (salvo sussidi). È per questa ragione che molti studiosi hanno ipotizzato che l'umanità non consumerà la totalità del petrolio disponibile nel sottosuolo, ma una quantità considerevole resterà comunque intatta perché l'industria petrolifera non avrà l'interesse economico ed energetico ad estrarlo, almeno per quanto riguarda i suoi impieghi tradizionali di combustibile. Etanolo Il bioetanolo prodotto da coltivazioni dedicate presenta un EROEI prossimo a 1, secondo alcuni autori intorno a 1,2, mentre secondo Patzek e Pimentel sarebbe addirittura inferiore a 1. Recenti ricerche indicano che vi sarebbero le potenzialità per raggiungere valori di circa 5,4.Marty R. Schmer et al. Net energy of cellulosic ethanol from switchgrass, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (2008, 15 gennaio), 105, 2, 464-469. Bioetanolo in Brasile: Gasohol La maggiore insolazione che vige sulla terra tropicale del Brasile, con una maggiore produttività per ettaro di alcool da canna da zucchero, assieme al basso utilizzo di macchinari, sostituiti da manodopera a basso costo e finalmente la possibilità di prescindere da una fonte di calore per mantenere la fermentazione, ha reso possibile assegnare un basso EROEI al bioetanolo "gasohol" prodotto in questo paese, che risulta un biocombustibile competitivo sia rispetto alla benzina tassata che non tassata. Inoltre, il fatto che le temperature ambientali non si avvicinano a quelle del punto di congelamento, favorisce una omogenea miscela benzina/alcool e impedisce l'accumulo di residui carboniosi nei motori e tubi di scarico. Energia elettrica È possibile definire un EROEI anche per gli impianti dedicati alla produzione di energia elettrica. In questo caso l'EROEI dell'impianto sarà pari al rapporto fra l'energia che produrrà durante il suo ciclo di attività e l'energia investita per costruirlo, mantenerlo ed alimentarlo. Nel caso delle energie rinnovabili ad esempio avremo un costo energetico molto alto per la costruzione dell'impianto (si pensi ad una diga) ma da quel punto in poi solo costi di manutenzione, mentre per le energie non rinnovabili (petrolio, gas, carbone) l'energia impiegata nella costruzione e manutenzione, seppur minore, sarà solo una piccola parte di quella che sarà necessario fornire col combustibile. Note Voci correlate * ASPO * Biodiesel * Bioetanolo * Olio come carburante * Fonti di energia * Intensità energetica * Risparmio di energia Collegamenti esterni * aspoitalia.net: "Il conto in banca dell'energia: il ritorno dell'investimento" di Ugo Bardi, AspoItalia * WWW.EROEI.com * Categoria:Energia Categoria:Risparmio di energia